Getting Over Bryce
by Neale
Summary: My take on Sarah dealing with the Bryce issue during the timeline of the show. (Largely fluff.) Also a rough attempt at dealing with insecurities and relationship problems.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is a few snippets of my view of Sara dealing with Bryce in the series (pretty much fluff again).**

**Usual disclaimer, no rights to any characters portrayed.**

Sarah Walker stood back from the group at the grave as she watched (she thought) her old partner and ex-lover being buried. She wasn't really sure why she was there, he had betrayed her and left her for dead on their last mission, but on the other hand he HAD been the closest thing to a real relationship that she'd ever had (well it was as real as she thought she could ever get to have with the life that she'd been forced to lead). She shouldn't have looked though those pictures of their holiday at Cabo, they just brought back memories of the good times with him, even though the "good times" were probably just all part of his scheme to get what he wanted out of her once he'd played the good boyfriend for a while. So here she was, crying over the death of the man that she desperately wanted to put a bullet into less than a couple of months ago, she was a mess.

She thought back to the two years that they'd been working together as the Andersons, if you paid attention to the "for better or for worse" part of marriage vows, for the most part it was definitely worse, for the first year she could hardly bear being in the same room as him, and of course they were supposed to be a married couple. They worked well enough together on missions (aside from his pushing the limits of PDA all the time), but he had expected her to jump in bed with him whenever he wanted it between missions (and he ALWAYS wanted it), so they'd have to have it out every time and he'd storm off to find someone else to screw, then he'd come back afterwards and expect her to have forgotten the argument and act as if it had never happened.

After a year of that she'd gone to Graham and demanded a different partner, Graham told her that he'd straighten Larkin out and it seemed to work. Bryce stopped demanding sex between missions and they eventually (after four months or so) became friends, and even more. Without all the tension between them because of Bryce pushing for sex all the time, the partnership was working far better than it had before, because without that tension they were a solid team on the missions, and their success rate went through the roof. He still took things further than she thought was necessary "for the cover", but it wasn't as bad as throwing her on the bed and expecting her to screw him on his whim like he did before.

Over the eight months that things were better between them, they laughed and had fun, and even became affectionate with each other for much of the time. They got close enough for her to fool herself into believing that she hadn't been seeing the real him before, and think of him as her boyfriend (her first boyfriend, really), maybe even to think that she loved him. He seemed to accept her issues around personal intimacy after she told him what she'd had to go through in training and on her missions and be prepared to take the occasional adrenalin fueled session in bed after they'd been in action as enough, because even though things got steamy when they were making out, he was prepared to stop when she indicated that she couldn't go any further. Up until they finished their holiday they had at Cabo, she was actually happy, and thought he was too.

Her first indication that things weren't right was when Carina told her that he'd hooked up with her again after Cabo. Sarah had just finished telling her about the great time they had at Cabo, how well things were going and how happy she was when she realised that Carina was looking at her with a distraught expression on her face. She knew that Carina had slept with Bryce quite often when they crossed paths previously and she didn't have a problem with that because what was between her and Bryce at the time was purely work related, but at Cabo and for months before that they had supposedly been in a relationship that was separate from the Anderson's cover. Bryce had been telling her how much she mattered to him and how they could work things out. That was why Carina's news was such a kick in the guts, her issue wasn't with Carina (they hadn't had a chance to talk in months and she hadn't told her anything about her and Bryce while it was developing because she wanted to make sure that it was real before she told her friend), but she felt betrayed personally and humiliated professionally by Bryce (because he'd managed to play her so well without her realising what he was doing).

After Carina's bombshell Sarah had pulled away from Bryce again, she would accept a little kissing and cuddling, but stopped things much earlier than she had before, and the occasional adrenalin fueled sessions in bed stopped altogether. Things started getting difficult on missions from then on as he was getting increasingly petulant and demanding again as far as PDAs "for the cover" went, and sloppy and careless as far as what he was actually supposed to be doing for the mission, and they just went downhill until the mission in the Ukraine where he walked away and left her for dead.

So why was she here at his funeral? She looked away from the people at the grave to collect her thoughts, but stopped when she saw Chuck. What the hell was he doing there? He had even more reason to loathe Bryce Larkins than she did, and yet he put himself through the angst of coming to the man's funeral, in a suit? When she stopped to think about it though, she realised that she shouldn't be that surprised, she'd already seen (and been affected by) what an incredibly caring and forgiving heart this man had, she'd never met anyone remotely like him, he was the closest thing to a saint that she ever thought she'd meet. Looking at Chuck, she felt a warmth rising in her that she couldn't handle, especially here at her ex-lover's funeral, so she turned to leave, only pausing to confirm that Casey was there to watch over Chuck and that she wasn't leaving him unprotected.

Months later...

Sarah looked out the window of her hotel room as she tried to work out what she was going to do, she was so confused at that moment that she couldn't even form a proper idea of what she should do or what she wanted to do.

Having Bryce come back into her life was a shock, she'd accepted back at his funeral that he had betrayed her (personally AND professionally), that he had turned his back on his country and the agency to go rogue and that he was DEAD. Then he came back and when he did he didn't hurt Chuck like she (they) thought he was going to that raised questions, if he was on the other side he would have taken out Chuck and anyone else that got in his way, right? All those issues were compounded by seeing him in Chuck's room and having the feelings she had up until Cabo come back when he kissed her, which made her wonder whether there may be a chance that he was, actually, the man she'd believed him to be when they were together. When Chuck confirmed via the Intersect that what he was saying about Sandwall was right, it raised even more questions and made her hope that he may be telling the truth about following orders to shed all contacts, which could explain what he did after Cabo. Then when they fought together in the Buy More it was just like when things had been great for them, they just meshed again.

She thought about the chance to get back to the only real relationship she'd ever had and at the same time go back to the life she was trained to live and had given up so much for, the one that Bryce had asked her to go to with him. She had her bags packed, waiting for his call, and the logical move was to go back with Bryce, but she didn't know whether the logical thing to do was the right thing to do.

The problem with all that was Chuck, they had only had that one kiss, really, but he was already in her head and in her heart, and she somehow knew that walking away from him would leave a hole in her heart that could quite possibly break her. That scared her so much, she'd thought that she had something with Bryce, but what she felt for Chuck was the first time she'd really felt a connection with anyone since she was a little girl. While she was trying to avoid thinking about it (because it did frighten her so much), she knew in herself (deep down) that what she felt for Chuck was already far more than she had felt for Bryce.

Sarah was still struggling with the conflict between the logical (and "safe") choice to go back to Bryce, and the life she was meant to have, and her heart telling her that she couldn't leave Chuck when the room phone rang. She took that as a sign of the decision having been made for her was moving resolutely towards the phone to find out where she was to meet Bryce when her mobile rang, just as she passed it. She knew before she turned to look at it who it would be, but sure enough it was Chuck. Sarah picked up her mobile and looked at the picture of Chuck, then looking back at the room phone before drawing a breath as she knew what she had to do.

The next morning Sarah killed the alarm clock when it went off, taking out her angst on it as she had no other target available, her bed was still strewn with what she'd packed, ready to run away, and her head was battling with her heart over her decision. When she woke, she couldn't believe that she'd made the choice that she had the night before, she'd given up everything for the life that she'd just turned her back on, to stay with a man who she didn't understand at all! How did he make her do these things? She dragged herself out of bed when she got the message about the briefing, but the battle inside her was still going on when she got to the briefing so she couldn't look at Chuck, she just went through the motions. She got through the mission with Chuck by pushing down her traitorous heart and doing everything by the book, and kept it that way through the follow up meeting with Lon Kirk the next day. After the disaster that resulted from Chuck's flash and the debacle on Kirk's yacht, she took everything out on him when she confronted him at the apartment, even though she knew that what she was accusing him of was crap, she just couldn't drop the shield for fear of letting him know just how much he affected her. It was only when Casey confronted her (away from Chuck) about her being compromised that she could drop the shield and ask the question in her heart, whether there was any chance for people like them to have what she craved so much to have, or was it just her that even considered having that. The sympathy in Casey's eyes as he gave her the "correct" answer almost broke her, so she vowed to try to get things under control, or leave before she was ruined.

Another few months on...

When Sarah got back to her hotel room from capturing Sasha Banacheck she was walking on clouds, as she replayed Chuck's swooping down from the roof of the Buy More to take out Banacheck and save her in her mind. All that came crashing down as she entered her room and found Bryce lounging on the bed.

Sarah told him to get out, but he told her that he'd been instructed to come back to do a mission with her as the Andersons and therefore they had to stay together, for the cover. They argued for a while and then just sat in a stormy silence until there was a knock on the door. Sarah jumped up and ran to the door, stopping to compose herself before opening it. She tried to think of a way to talk Chuck into leaving before he found that Bryce was there, but then the bastard just walked up to pull the door open and get in Chuck's face. Seeing the look of abject dejection on Chuck's face as he turned away and left was almost enough to make her pull her gun and shoot Bryce then and there, the only thing that stopped her was the job. Even after all that the bastard presumed that they'd be sharing her bed, until he took in the look that told him if he took one more step towards the bed he'd be dead, and was sensible enough to head over to the couch, and stay there for the night.

In the briefing the next day Sarah could hardly look at Chuck, as she knew how devastated he was going to be when he found out that she was going to have to do the mission as Bryce's wife, and even more so how it would hurt him when he had to watch them putting on the show for the mission. The fact that there was no chance to get Chuck alone to try to explain it to him just made everything worse, she couldn't let anything slip in front of Bryce or Beckman, or Casey (though she knew inside that he already knew what her feelings for Chuck were, and somehow knew that he would keep her secret), so there was no way to reassure Chuck or soften the blow for him.

When Chuck met them at her room for the mission it just got worse, as Bryce was baiting Chuck and he had made a point of pulling his bag out and spreading his things around to make it obvious he was staying there while she was getting dressed in the bathroom. She could see that something had been going on when she came out of the bathroom, but Chuck's rejection of her still hurt, she hadn't realised just how much she relied on his smile and the look in his eye that was just for her to make her feel better until he withheld it.

On the mission itself, it just got worse, Bryce was pushing the PDA the way he always had, but this time Chuck was there to see it and be hurt by it (in the back of her mind she wished that it wasn't just Casey who was getting the feeds from their mics, so that Chuck could hear what was being said and know what he was seeing wasn't real). Then when Chuck IDed the microchip they were heading after it until Casey told them that the Fulcrum agent had Chuck and she went to save him, leading to the whole getting blown up thing.

In the hospital she was once again reminded of the many differences between Chuck and Bryce, she'd been with Bryce for two years, over six months of that they were in a relationship (well as far as she knew anyway), but from the brief glimpses of her that Chuck had managed to get in the months that she'd been protecting him in a cover relationship (never really being able to spend much personal time together), Chuck already knew her favourite flowers, that she hated olives and how she liked her burgers (even down to the pickles), in two years, Bryce had picked up on none of those things, or anything else personal about her. So yeah, Bryce may have filled one wall of her room with flowers, but the bunch of gardenias that Chuck brought her meant far more, because as cheesy as it sounded, it was the thought that counted.

If she knew what Bryce had said to Chuck she would have shot the bastard, there was some truth in what he'd said to him, but he was mainly trying to bait him and drive a wedge between him and her. She did know that someone had talked to Chuck, though, when she realised what he had done when he told her that they didn't have a future together. He broke her heart when he told her that but she saw only minutes later that he was feeling even more pain than she was, and that was when she realised that he'd done it for her.

After Ellie's wedding and Bryce's death, again...

Sarah couldn't blame Bryce for the last screw ups relating to him, that was all on her, she should have resigned when Chuck did, but instead she accepted her new assignment to run the intersect project (with Bryce), because duty was too engrained in her to refuse her orders. She saw how crushed Chuck was when she told him that she was leaving with Bryce the next morning, because he thought that she'd chosen Bryce over him, even so, she couldn't make herself tell him the truth and that it was only her assignment that she'd agreed to, NOT Bryce. It was Bryce who'd seen the truth and knew that she was going to leave the CIA to be with Chuck, but she'd even screwed that up and not told him as soon as she could, so she didn't get to tell him that she was staying with him before his father interrupted them with the news that the agent that Bryce had left with wasn't CIA. The final blow to Chuck was the way she reacted when they were dragging away Bryce's body, and the fact that her shock about the fact that he'd loaded the new Intersect prevented her telling him what she felt and wanted with him.

Yep, you really screwed that up big time, you convinced him that you were leaving with Bryce when he wanted you to go away with him (not even leave the CIA, just have a vacation with him like a real couple) and THEN you managed to convince him that you blamed him for Bryce's death by putting on that show and pulling back from him, great work Walker.


	2. Spectres and Doubts

**Chuck and Sarah dealing with the Intersect 2.0, the ghosts of the past and their other demons.**

**Usual disclaimer, no rights to any characters portrayed.**

Chuck had really screwed up, when Sarah heard about the training facility in Prague that they set up to train him to be a super spy, she was afraid of what they would do to him, so she had been prepared to give up everything (and even commit treason) to run away with him and keep him away from the spy world and all it entailed, but he'd swallowed all the hype from Beckman and the others and was so desperate to try to impress Sarah by being a spy like Bryce, Cole and others of their ilk that he turned her down and walked away from her in Prague without explaining to her WHY he felt that he needed to do it, instead he just said all the wrong things to her. On top of that, when he walked away from the woman who meant everything to him, he was incapable of functioning properly, so they had wasted six months and millions of dollars for nothing, just as he had wasted all his hopes and dreams.

When Chuck turned his back on her in Prague, Sarah was devastated, she had wanted to run away with him, to have a life WITH HIM, and he threw it all back in her face because being a spy was more important to him (or that was the message she got from him at the station). She managed to get back to the States before she was listed as AWOL and had to explain why she had disappeared and where she'd gone, but she was empty.

When she got back Sarah tried to put all her feelings behind her and just concentrate on her job, and that worked to a degree but the hurt was still inside her. At least General Beckman had a little bit of sensitivity and never pushed her to sleep with the marks to get information out of them when she and Casey were chasing the Ring while Chuck was supposedly learning how to be a super spy, she was just letting her work the same way she had when Chuck was there, as that was getting results. She wasn't operating at the level she had been before Chuck, because she was more than a little broken, but at part capacity Sarah was still better than most, so she could deliver.

What Sarah didn't know, of course (because Beckman kept both her and Casey in the dark until Chuck's training had been terminated), was that while they were chasing the Ring, nothing was going right at the training in Prague. When she WAS told that the training had flopped and he had been sent home in disgrace, she was hurt, it brought back everything she'd felt at the station in Prague but it was made all the worse by the fact that he'd rejected her and all she was offering, and then just threw it all away, everything she lost was for nothing, but she still loved him, it just wasn't fair!

Chuck called her all the time for the first few weeks after he got back, not realising that she'd been so hurt that she threw her phone in the pool to avoid blowing her cover when she was on a mission the first time he had called. She did recover and keep the SIM from that phone (because that was the number all her marks and contacts had), but she blocked his number because she couldn't afford to react when she saw a call from Chuck when she was on a mission (or around other agents for that matter), that would have given her away.

It was over six weeks after he was sent home when Chuck came back into her life, in the middle of a mission. She should have expected it when Casey told her that Chuck was in Castle with him, but she didn't. When she saw him in El Bucho she couldn't believe it, she hadn't seen him in over seven months (since he turned his back on her at the train station in Prague), but he still affected her the same way! She tried to compose herself before she went to speak to him and get him to leave before her mark arrived, but they'd hardly spoken before her mark came into the restaurant and she had to do something, so she told him to kiss her. While she meant for their lips to just touch before she pushed him away, as soon as they kissed she melted into it, losing herself in it until she remembered where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. As soon as she came to her senses she pushed him away and inadvertently put all of her hurt and the anger that he still had that much control over her into the slap she gave him, just about knocking him out.

When she had a chance to get away from her mark she went back to the kitchen with Casey and Chuck talk about what to do, but she found that she still couldn't look at Chuck without losing it, so she just told Casey to get rid of him while she still had a little control. Of course, it was going to take more than that to get Chuck Bartowski out of her life, because he was up on stage little more than ten minutes later playing flamenco guitar (quite expertly actually). When Chuck did that Sarah had to handle a three way battle between her own internal turmoil, Casey going ape about Chuck screwing up the mission, and her mark asking difficult questions about Chuck, so she took out a bit of her hurt on Chuck by putting on a display with the mark on the dance floor, and then when Chuck leapt on her from the stage to get her out of the line of fire she went off at him because no-one but him had seen the laser sight playing over her that he had (it brought back memories of the "fake" flash with Lon Kirk all over again).

Of course, it didn't help that Casey did his version of relationship counselling when he saw her watching Chuck on the monitor when he was in the Buy More and pushed her go to him to give him closure. Casey's plan possibly would have worked and they may have had a chance to sort things out if they hadn't been taken by and spirited off by Javier Cruz (but how much it had hurt when Chuck called her Agent Walker showed her how tied up in him she still was). When they were imprisoned in Mexico and facing torture and probable death her need to support him to save him overruled the turmoil inside her, but then General Beckman put the team back together and she was again faced with being around Chuck and having to handle her feelings about him, she didn't know how she was going to manage that, especially when the General tasked her with being the one to control and train him.

Sarah was looking forward to seeing Carina when she came to town as she hadn't had anyone close enough to really talk to since, well, since the last time she saw Carina. The problem was that she'd forgotten how well Carina knew her and how insightful she could be, because she put Sarah on the spot about her feelings for Chuck as soon as they started talking. Having Chuck turn up in the night club and being introduced to Carina's mark as Sarah's boyfriend just made the situation perfect. That led into having to do the mission as a couple (which was torture, especially when Chuck kept trying to straighten things out between them, and of course the fact that Carina TOLD Chuck that Sarah loved him which was just the icing on the cake). While they did manage to talk enough to agree to try to work out things together when the dust had settled, Carina's farewell gift to her was the only real upside to the situation, as she finally heard Chuck saying that he DIDN'T turn his back on her in Prague and explaining that his heartfelt and valid reasons to stay in training, that did make her feel better, even if it made her cry.

While having Ellie rub her nose in the same things as Carina had (about how obvious it was that she loved Chuck) when they were at Goya's ball didn't help Sarah's peace of mind, but it did help her clarity, and she could handle it.

When that tool Shaw came on the scene, their issues REALLY started, at first he was just a professional problem, but he managed to escalate that very quickly. He pretty much did his best to kill Chuck by trying to prevent Sarah and Casey from helping him when he was up against a store full of Ring agents and then sending him on a solo mission before he was ready with only half of the mission information. (Of course Chuck didn't make it any easier with his hero worship of Shaw and anyone else he thought was a "real" spy, because he listened to Shaw over her and Casey.)

Shaw also brought up the issue (when they were alone, luckily) about Sarah being in Lisbon when Chuck was in Prague when he was questioning her, she did have a reason to go to Lisbon (to scatter Bryce's ashes), but it wasn't official or sanctioned and she didn't want Chuck to know about that because it would have just brought up all his insecurities about Bryce.

Sarah initially thought Shaw's arrogance and disdain for them (and especially Chuck) was the worst of it, but unfortunately she was quickly proven wrong, he made a move on her pretty much straight from the start, working to set up a rapport with her by commiserating with her about the fact that they had both fallen in love with spies, then quickly started hitting on her, acting as if they were close by bringing her favourite coffee each morning and then insisting that they do a mission as a couple and pushing the PDA limits like Bryce had done and initiating intimate contacts where possible. Sarah didn't have much trouble keeping Shaw at arm's length at first, but then that Hannah bitch came on the scene and started pushing things with Chuck. It really did Sarah's head in when she smelt Hannah's perfume all over Chuck which made it obvious that they'd been making out while he was on the mission, but what really pushed her over the edge was soon after that when Casey (and Chuck, really) rubbed her nose in the fact that Chuck had slept with her so quickly. All of that just made her vulnerable to Shaw as he ramped up his moves on her.

Sarah's concerns about how Chuck was changing as he got closer to being a spy was the ammunition that made her all the more susceptible to Shaw's machinations and she fell deeper under his control the further that Chuck got. Shaw used the CIA's seduction play book against her perfectly while she was off balance and concerned, and he had her under his spell, convincing her that he was the safe and honest choice as he played on her doubts about Chuck. While Sarah was going through the same internal conflict as she did when Bryce first came back (her heart was tied to Chuck but her head was following the CIA (or in this case Shaw's) line), this time she was giving in to what her head was telling her (under Shaw's coercion), unfortunately. If she wasn't so screwed up at the time she would have realised and accepted what she was showing herself when Rafe Gruber almost managed to kill them, because when she thought she was going to die, and when she knew she was saved, the one she looked to was Chuck, even though Shaw was right there she didn't look at him.

If only Sarah and Chuck could have been open and honest with each other (and themselves) they could have warded off the issues of their biggest competition (Shaw and Hannah), but they both stupidly pretended that they didn't have a problem with the fact that the one they loved was seeing other people, so they sabotaged themselves. They convinced themselves that this was the way it way it had to be to the point that they really saw what they expected to see rather than what they were actually seeing, like when Sarah watched Chuck and Hannah having dinner with Ellie and Devon and convinced herself that he was as happy as Hannah thought he was, whereas if she'd watched as a spy instead of a distraught woman in love she would have seen the doubt and confusion clearly written all over Chuck's face.

Shaw was the only one who was determined to destroy what existed between Chuck and Sarah, Bryce was a problem because of his history with Sarah but hadn't made a determined effort to win her over (possibly due to his overblown ego), Cole had pursued Sarah but he was, at his core, an honourable man, and once he understood that Sarah loved Chuck he let the matter lie. Shaw on the other hand had a plan and a mission to use every issue he could find with Chuck to turn Sarah away from Chuck and effectively isolate both of them. Of course all of them, Bryce, Cole, and Shaw, struck straight at Chuck's primary insecurity that he would lose Sarah to a "real" spy, which made him tend to panic, do stupid things and work against himself whenever one of those "real" spies came on the scene. (The fact that Sarah was in fact attracted to the three of them because they were her type and an established part of the only world that she had known all her adult life just added to Chuck's fears.)

Chuck could hardly point any fingers at Sarah in any of these problems, though, as he had "broken up" with her to pursue a "normal" life and relationships before any of these "real" spies came on the scene. He was with Lou before Bryce came back, he had slept with Jill and had broken up with Sarah before Cole came on the scene, and he was with Hannah (and had slept with her) before anything happened with Shaw, so each time any other man came into Sarah's life, Chuck had recently hurt her, and even so, Sarah hadn't done more than briefly kiss Bryce and Cole, either.

**A/N: I think this will have to do, it's clumsy (sorry), but that's partly because the material is uncomfortable for me, and patching stories around the pre-existing show scripts is a clumsy thing for me to do.**

**I expect that many will think that I'm being unfair to Chuck in this but IMHO Chuck was being a bastard to Sarah though a lot of their first three years, and especially with how the Prague issue was handled, as noted above, Chuck always told Sarah he loved her, but he was awfully quick to go off and find someone else to be with and he didn't hold back from rubbing Sarah's nose in the fact that he was with the other women (and sleeping with two of them). In comparison, Sarah briefly kissed two other men in the first two years (outside of missions), and only had a relationship with Shaw when he made an all out effort and she was conflicted about Chuck's relationship with Hannah and all the things that were apparently changing Chuck from the man she fell for. To me Sarah's actions were more a person in love's than Chuck's.  
**

**Then there was the train station and his attempt to explain when he came back, she had supported him for two(?) years, had been prepared to give up everything and risk going to prison (or worse) for treason to get him away from the spy world which would make him do things that he didn't want to do, so what does he tell her? That "Important" people (she obviously wasn't important) had told him that he could do great things, and therefore he turned his back on her without making any real attempt to explain the reasoning he used to go that way. By that time she had repeatedly told him that she believed in him and that he was doing great things. No-one could have supported him more than she did, so the excuses he gave her would be a massive slap in the face by any standards IMO, is that any way to treat the love of your life, who you're always thinking of? Not in my book.**

**OK, I obviously got the expected response to my comment about Chuck, and maybe "bastard" was a tad extreme, but I stand by my position that most of the serious problems between them wouldn't have happened if Chuck had stood by the one he loved, instead of breaking up with her (oh, and screwing around with other women and rubbing it in Sarah's face, that was totally wrong for someone who was in love). Someone who was actually in love would have (IMHO) behaved more like Sarah, maybe making out for a short time once but stopping because it felt wrong to go any further with someone else. OK, it we wanna step into the "real world" the fault is with the writers, but Chuck didn't behave like a man who was committed to the one he loved, and the whole Shaw thing was so badly written that it made no sense at all without adding something like the fact that Sarah was so conflicted that she totally fell for the inducement techniques that she should have been able to recognise. **

**Anyway, that's the point about providing alternate views on an AU like the Chuckverse, we'll all see what we want to see, but we should also be prepared to let others have their view, which is why you won't see me attacking someone for writing views that differ from mine, I may personally think they're short sighted but they're entitled to write their version. FWIW**


End file.
